The Royale Game
by Cherryfan99
Summary: Game over! Seperti itulah kalimat yang kamu temui ketika kamu kalah dalam sebuah permainan. Tapi ketika kamu menemukan kata 'game over' disini, maka semuanya berakhir. Termasuk HIDUPMU... Di bunuh atau Membunuh!.. All Member SJ with Hangeng and Kibum.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Royale Game!_**

 _Game over! Seperti itulah kalimat yang kamu temui ketika kamu kalah dalam sebuah permainan._

 _Kamu bisa mengulangya lagi atau bahka berhenti bermain dan melanjutkan aktivitasmu._

 _Tapi TIDAK jika kamu bermain permainan ini, ketika kamu menemukan kata 'game over', maka semuanya berakhir. Termasuk HIDUPMU..._

 _Di bunuh atau Membunuh!_

 ** _Cast_** _:_ _All Member SJ with Hangeng and Kibum_

 _(note : maaf jika typo bertebaran, dan penempatan kata yang tidak sesuai._

 _Menerima komentar dan saran)_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Tap..tap..tap.. terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu menggema pada sebuah lorong gelap dan sepi.

Sebuah lorong panjang yang hanya di terangi dengan beberapa lilin kecil yang saling berderet dengan jarak sekitar satu meter satu sama lain, sungguh penerangan yang begitu redup, mungkin sedikit tiupan angin bisa saja membuat semua penerangan kecil itu seketika menghilang.

Semakin lama deru langkah kaki semakin terdengar nyaring namun dengan ritme yang juga melambat.

"Berhentilah bertingkah tidak wajar tuan." Langkah kaki itu terhenti, pria berwajah oval dengan kacamata berframe hitam sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya, senyuman yang hampir membuat sorotan mata di balik kacamatanya itu menyipit dan menghilang.

Terlihat samar sosok pria jangkung sedang bersandar pada ujung lorong gelap itu, menatap tajam sosok berkacamata yang masih tengah tersenyum dihadapannya.

Penerangan lilin yang begitu redup hanya mampu menyinari sebagian wajah putih pria jangkung tersebut, pria jangkung berbaju hitam dengan corak merah tak beraturan itu mulai berjalan mendekati pria berkacamata yang sedari tadi tak pernah kehilangan senyuman di wajahnya.

 _Wush~_

"Berhentilah mengikutiku atau kau adalah selanjutnya." Bak sebuah hembusan angin di sore hari yang begitu cepat, ia mengayunkan tangannya dan terhenti tepat pada leher pria berkacamata di hadapannya, kukunya yang tajam dan hitam menusuk sebagian kulit putih dari leher sang pria berkacamata dan membuatnya sedikit mengalirkan cairan merah segar disana.

"Tuan sudah menyadari kalau bangsa kita semakin sedikit bukan?" senyum itu, senyum itu masih saja terukir di wajahnya, meski kini cairan merah itu terus mengalir keluar.

Sudut matanya menatap menyeluruh sosok di hadapannya, matanya menyipit, kini senyumannya mulai memudar. Darah, ya corak dalam pakaian pria di hadapannya itu adalah darah, sebuah darah segar yang masih menitikan tetesan demi tetesan dari pakaian hitamnya menuju lantai.

Bahkan tetesan darah dari tangannya semakin menambah noda merah itu terlihat jelas.

Pria jangkung berbaju hitam itu menurunkan tangannya, menatap nanar setiap ujung jarinya yang masih menitikan darah segar dari pria berkacamata di hadapannya.

Satu demi satu ia menjilati jari jemarinya, menikmati cairan merah segar yang menempel disana.

Sementara pria berkacamata dihadapannya hanya menatap datar apa yang di lakukannya.

"aku akan membuat semuanya kembali menjadi banyak dengan caraku." Dengan tenang pria jangkung itu berjala melewati sang pria berkacamata, sementara sosok pria berkacamata itu hanya menatap datar tagannya yang penuh darah, darah yang ia dapati saat ia menyentuh leher putihnya.

 _Seoul, 1 Desember 2020 19.00 KST_

'Selamat hari pertama di bulan desember, sepertinya kalian harus banyak membeli mantel baru atau mempersiapkan mantel bulu yag tebal dan jauh lebih hangat? Prakiraan cuaca kali ini sepertinya berkata musim dingin kali ini akan jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, atau? Mereka yang memberitahukan itu hanyalah mereka-mereka yang berjualan mantel bulu? Hahaha baiklah kembali lagi bersama kami dalam siaran radio Sukira acara kes..' tap_

"hei, kenapa kau mematikannya?" sebuah gerutuan terdengar dari balik wajah yang tertutup bantal, wajah dari sesosok pria yang tengah mecobabersantai merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang berwarna coklat tua.

"Berhentilah bermalas-malasan Kim Kibum! Ibumu menitipkanmu padaku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan memanjakanmu" sosok pria berkulit putih mulai duduk di ujung sofa dan memukul bantal yang digunakan pria lain disampingnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, mugkin sekedar menghalangi silaunya redupan cahaya lampu yang tepat berada di atasnya, Kim Kibum begitulah nama dari sosok pria denga bantal diwajahnya tersebut.

"bahkan aku baru saja akan beristirahat setelah seharian membawa tumpukan karung menjijikan itu kedalam dapur, kau masih saja datang menggangguku hyung." Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mulai terduduk dan menatap kesal sosok di hadapannya yang tengah terpejam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa coklat tua itu.

sosok pria berkulit putih dengan rambut blonde yang sedikit gondrong itu terlihat memiliki wajah yang cantik, ya meskipun kau tahu dia adalah seorang pria, namun wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu berotot akan membuatmu berpikir bahwa dia seorang wanita cantik, itu bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali melihatnya.

 _Kring~_

Terdengar seperti sebuah bunyi lonceng yang menggantung pada ujung pintu yang akan membuatnya berbunyi ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Hyung? Kau tidak meninggalkan toko dalam keadaan kosong kan?" Kibum menatap cemas sosok pria cantik di hadapannya.

Namun sosok dihadapannya sedikitpun tak bergeming dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Heechul hyung?" Kibum mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh pria di hadapannya, tapi tetap tak bergeming.

Dan dengan berat hati kibum mulai meraih celemek yang terletak pada meja kecil di ujung sofa, celemek yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia lepaskan untuk sekedar beristirahat namun rencana istirahatnya gagal total.

Kibum mulai memakainya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" senyumannya ia paksakan semanis mungkin terukir pada wajah tampannya, terlihat sosok pria tengah tertunduk, sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia pilih dari deretan cup cake yang begitu menggiurkan tertata rapi didalam sebuah lemari kaca, pria yang menjadi satu-satunya pelanggan cafe itu malam ini, mungkin terlalu dingin untuk orang-orang menghabiskan malam mereka di luar rumah.

"Apa ini sudah jam habisnya strawberry cheesecake? Dengan buah strawberry dan potongan puding di atasnya?" sebuah tatapan polos terpancar dari sosok manis pria di hadapan Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenernya tidak terasa gatal disana.

Selama ini dia hanya berada di belakang layar, berkutat dengan tumpukan karung tepung terigu dan membantu memasak di dapur.

Meski ia sering membantu memasak tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun tahu nama dari kue yang ia keluarkan dari oven, menurutnya semua masakan manis dan semua baunya begitu menjijikan.

"aku sudah mencari tapi tidak menemukannya, apa masih ada persediaan itu di dapur?" sosok dihadapan kibum itu pun menatap penuh harap.

"jika memang tidak menemukannya mungkin sudah habis, cari yang lain saja nde Donghae-ssi" Kibum mencoba tersenyum ramah pada sosok yang sebenernya cukup ia kenal itu, sosok pria yang memang hanya tinggal beberapa blok dari toko roti itu.

"hhm." Terlihat raut wajah sedih dan kecewa jelas begitu terpancar pada sosok namja manis dihadapan Kibum, Donghae? Ya begitulah tadi Kibum memanggil namanya.

Donghae tertunduk sedih mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan tak ada.

Kibum yang kasihan melihat ekspresi itu mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, matanya mulai menelusuri setiap deretan kue yang terpajang di dalam sebuah rak kaca di hadapannya.

'strawberry cheesecake? Strawberry dengan keju? Itu kue seperti apa' batinnya.

 _Prang~_

"haah." Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah dapur.

Kibum dan Donghae saling bertatapan satu sama lain, keduanya mulai tergesa-gesa menghampiri asal suara itu.

"ada apa ryeowook-ssi?" Kibum terlihat panik melihat ryeowook sang koki terduduk di lantai.

"tadi,, tadi ada seekor kucing hitam yang melompat dari jendela dan mengejutkanku, membuatnya jadi berantakan." Ryeowook atau pria yang juga kerap dipanggil wookie itu segera membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai, dengan Donghae yang berinisiatif membantunya.

'jendela?' Kibum segera mengahampiri letak satu-satunya jendela yang berada tepat di atas rak piring, Kibum menatapnya bingung, ia pikir itu terlalu tinggi untuk dilompati seekor kucing sekalipun.

"Hai Ryeowook? Apa masih tersisa satu strawberry cheesecake utukku?" ucap Donghae penuh harap pada Ryeowook sambil mencoba membereskan pecahan piringnya.

 _Kring~_

"Sepertinya ada pelanggan lain, aku akan melihat keluar" Kibum meletakan tempat sampah tepat di samping ryeowook dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan pintunya terbuka begitu saja." Sosok pria berambut blonde gondrong itu menatap tajam Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur.

"hah? apa pintunya terbuka begitu saja?" tanya kibum bingung, bukanya setelah ia tinggalkan tadi pintu masih tertutup rapat.

"mungkin pintunya tertiup angin, udara malam ini cukup dingin." Ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Kibum, dengan ekspresi polosnya ia mulai mengeratkan mantel merah tua hangat di tubuhnya.

Medengar perkataan Donghae, Kibum mulai mendekati pintu dan mencoba membukanya.

"ini bahka terlalu berat untuk terbuka hanya karena angin" ucap Kibum bingung pada Heechul yang duduk pada salah satu kursi di toko tersebut, Heechul mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah berkata 'aku tidak tahu'.

"jika bukan angin lalu? Apa kau pikir itu setan? Itu lebih tidak mungkin." Celetuk Heechul sambil memainkan kotak tisu yag terletak pada meja di adapannya.

"Oh lihaat!" teriakan Donghae memecah suasana, ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan tangan yang menunjuk pada ujung rak kaca di sudut ruangan.

"oh? Apa itu?" mata Kibum mengikuti arah tangan donghae, dan ia sepertinya melihat sesuatu, apa itu sama seperti apa yang dilihat Donghae?

Donghae mulai menghampiri apa yang ia maksudkan, dan sangat terlihat bahagia di buatnya.

"strawberry cheesecake, dengan potongan puding di atasnya." Kedua tangannya menempel pada rak kaca di hadapannya, begitupun dengan keningnya yang juga ikut menempel.

Sementara Kibum hanya menghela napas dan menepuk keningnya pelan, sementara Heechul hanya menatap Donghae aneh.

"bukan yang itu maksudku." Kibum mengahmpiri ke arah Donghae, sepertinya apa yang Kibum dan Donghae lihat itu berbeda.

"Ini punyamu hyung?" Kibum mengambil sebuah kotak hitam di atas rak kaca tepat dimana Donghae menemukan kuenya.

Ia mengangkatnya dan menunjukannya ke arah Heechul.

Heechul terlihat bingung dan mulai menghampiri Kibum.

"Apa itu punyamu?" tanya Heechul menatap polos kotak hitam yang berada di tangan Kibum.

'barusan aku bertanya padamu' batin Kibum menatap kesal sosok di hadapannya.

"itu kotak apa? Seperti sebuah tempat penyimpanan data online?" terdengar suara tepat di belakang Kibum, seketika itupun Kibum menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ryeowook tengah melipat celemek berwarna pink muda miliknya.

"apa ini punyamu?" tanya Heechul mengangkat tangan Kibum yang masih memegang kotak hitam itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, dan mencoba menghampiri tangan Kibum.

Mereka bertiga saling menatap bingung satu sama lain, siapa pemilik kotak hitam ini? Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga disini.

"Ryeowook-ssi? Aku pesan strawberry cheesecake yang ini nde." Sekali lagi Donghae memecah suasana.

"Oh? Kau masih disini? Tunggu sebentar." Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Donghae dan begitu pula Donghae. Mereka berdua sibuk membungkus kue, dan Heechul mulai mengubah tanda pada pintu toko itu dari open menjadi close dan mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan toko.

Sementara Kibum.

'data online? Ini milik siapa?' masih saja menatap bingung kotak hitam di tangannya.

Kucing hitam? Pintu yang tertiup angin? Kotak hitam? Sepertinya malam ini akan semakin dingin.

"sampai jumpa nanti Donghae-ssi." Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae yang mulai meninggalkan tokonya.

"seperti apa itu data online?" Ucap Kibum.

"eh?" Ryeowook terlihat berpikir mendengar perkataan Kibum.

 **TBC...**

Next?

Jika banyak peminat maka ff nya akan berlanjut huhuhu :3


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Royale Game!_**

 _Game over! Seperti itulah kalimat yang kamu temui ketika kamu kalah dalam sebuah permainan._

 _Kamu bisa mengulangnya lagi atau bahka berhenti bermain dan melanjutkan aktivitasmu._

 _Tapi TIDAK jika kamu bermain permainan ini, ketika kamu menemukan kata 'game over', maka semuanya berakhir. Termasuk HIDUPMU..._

 _Di bunuh atau Membunuh!_

 ** _Cast_** _: All Member SJ with Hangeng and Kibum_

 _(note : maaf jika typo bertebaran, dan penempatan kata yang tidak sesuai._

 _Menerima komentar dan saran)_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"seperti apa itu data online?" Ucap Kibum.

"eh?" Ryeowook terlihat berpikir mendengar perkataan Kibum.

Sementara Kibum menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku hanya.."

"Hei kalian, apa kalian berdua ingin tidur disini? Aku akan mematikan lampunya." Ujar Heechul memotong perkataan Ryeowook, ia sudah meletakan tangannya tepat di atas tombol stop kontak siap mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut.

"oh? Tunggu dulu tunggu dulu." Ryeowook segera berlari menuju pintu yang terhubung pada ruangan lain dari toko tersebut, tentu dia akan segera pergi, Ryeowook sangat takut dengan kegelapan, bahkan ia bisa menangis keras karena gelap.

Kibum berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook, dan Heechul mulai mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut.

Kibum membanting tubuhnya pada sofa coklat tua di ruangan lain toko roti itu, sepertinya ini adalah sebuah ruang keluarga, atau sekedar ruang untuk bersantai melepas penat mereka setelah bekerja seharian di toko roti.

Tidak ada televisi disini hanya ada sebuah radio tua, sebuah ruangan dengan dua buah sofa panjang dengan salah satu meja kayu kecil yang berada di antara ujung sofa berwarna cokelat tua tersebut.

Ruangan yang terlihat tua dengan sebuah dekorasi tradisional yang begitu klasik.

Abad berapa ini? Mengapa ruangan ini begitu? ketinggalan zaman? Ya mungkin kalimat itulah yang tepat untuk di lontarkan.

Kibum terus saja memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya.

Kibum seperti ingin berucap namun entah mengapa rasanya seperti tertahan karena tidak mau mengganggu aktivitas yang sedang Ryeowook lakukan.

"Aku sudah selesai menggunakan kamar mandi." Ujar Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja datang hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, tanpa menoleh ia langsung saja menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang tepat berada pada ujung ruangan itu.

Mendengar itu Ryeowook segera menutup buku catatan kecil di tangannya dan mulai bangun dari duduknya.

"Hei Ryeowook-ssi? Kau mau kemana?" Kibum segera bangun dari duduknya karena melihat Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

"Aku akan mandi, apa kau mau menggunakan kamar mandinya?" jawab Ryeowook bingung.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Kibum parau.

"oh? Tapi sekarang aku sangat lelah, besok akan aku jawab nde." Ryeowook tersenyum simpul dan meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa kembali menghela napas,ia menatap kotak hitam yang masih ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Kau membuatku penasaran." Gerutu Kibum.

Kini Kibum mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di ujung ruangan tersebut, tepat setelah ia menginjak anak tangga terakhir, terlihat ruangan diatas sini jauh berbeda dengan ruangan tadi,

Kibum melirik sekilas Heechul yang tengah bersandar pada sofa panjang berwarna putih dengan ekspresi serius menatap layar televisi di hadapannya.

Kibum mulai membuka sebuah pintu yang menuju arah ruangan lain.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan rak penuh buku, sebuah tempat tidur dan satu lemari kecil, juga sebuah komputer yang berada tepat di pojok tempat tidur itu berada.

Kibum menarik sebuah kursi yang terletak tepat di hadapan meja komputernya

"Benda macam apa ini sebenernya?" lagi-lagi tak bosan-bosannya Kibum menatap kotak hitam di tangannya, ia terus saja memutar-mutar kotak tersebut dan menatapnya intens.

ia mulai menarik sebuah knop laci kecil pada meja tersebut dan meletakan kotak hitam itu di dalamnya.

"sudahlah aku lelah." Kibum kembali menutup laci kecil tersebut, kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas meja dan ia gunakan sebagai tempat menaruh kepalanya.

Sepertinya hari ini begitu melelahkan untuknya.

 _Puk~_

Sebuah tepukan mendarat tepat pada bahu kibum, membuat Kibum dengan malas mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba menoleh melihat sosok yang mengganggunya.

"hah? Siapa kau?" seketika kursi Kibum terpundur, matanya terbelalak pada sosok dihadapannya.

"aku tertarik padamu." Sosok pria di hadapan Kibum itu seketika saja menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini." Kibum terbangun dari duduknya, ia terlihat kesal pada sosok pria di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggunya malam-malam.

Tapi? Bagaimana bisa sosok pria ini masuk? Kamar ini hanya punya dua ventilasi kecil tanpa jendela, dan satu-satunya jalan masuk adalah melalui pintu utama, bahkan sosok pria tersebut begitu asing bagi Kibum.

Kibum terlihat kesal sekaligus bingung, sekilas ia melirik pintu kamarnya, tertutup itulah yang terlihat.

Pria tersebut terus berjalan mendekati Kibum, sementara langkah mundur Kibum tertahan oleh tembok di belakangnya.

"hhm.. baumu begitu segar, sepertinya kau memang orang yang tepat" Sosok pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher kibum dan mencium bau aroma Kibum disana.

Kibum yang sudah tak mampu bergerak kearah manapun mencoba mendorong pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan geram, namun belum sempat ia berhasil mendorongnya dengan cepat tangan pria dihadapannya itu sudah berada pada leher kibum, mencengkramnya erat dan secara perlahan mengangkat tubuh kibum hanya dengan satu tangannya.

Kibum mengayunkan kakinya mencoba untuk menendang sosok dihadapannya, tapi semakin kakinya berayun cengkraman di lehernya semakin kuat.

Mata Kibum semakin menyernyit, ia merasakan rasa perih menjalar pada lehernya, rasanya seperti sebuah benda tajam menusuk sampai tulang lehernya.

"Kau sudah masuk dalam permainanku cepat atau lambat." Nada yang terdengar datar keluar dari mulut pria berbaju hitam dihadapan Kibum.

Tanpa sadar sebuah cairan merah menetes pada lantai, semakin banyak tetesan demi tetesan terjatuh dari leher Kibum, membuat mata Kibum semakin berat dan gelap..

 _Seoul, 2 Desember 2020 07.00 KST_

"Kibum? Kibum? KIBUUUUM!"

"hah?" Kibum terbangun, matanya tertuju pada bayangan dirinya pada layar komputer yang tidak menyala di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau lebih memilih tidur di meja komputer seperti ini untuk apa aku menyediakan tempat tidur itu untukmu." Gerutu Heechul dengan nada sinis seperti biasanya.

Namun Kibum sepertinya tidak memperdulikan ocehan Heechul, ia sibuk mengatur napasnya, napas yang tersenggal seperti telah melakukan lari maraton dengan ribuan meter begitupun dengan keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

'Mimpi?' ia terus menatap wajahnya pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

"hah!" Kursi yang Kibum duduki terpundur beberapa centi setelah ia merasa terkejut dengan sosok wajah yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah kanannya, wajah dari orang yang begitu ia kenal, ya Heechul Kim Heechul, mungkin ia seperti merasa terabaikan oleh Kibum.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak Kim Kibum?" Heechul menatap Kibum kesal.

"Kau seperti setan hyung." Celetuk Kibum.

"cepatlah mandi, Ryeowook sepertinya sudah kehabisan bahan untuk membuat kue, kau harus kepasar." Ucap Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih sibuk mengatur derap jantungnya.

Kibum melihat sekilas jam yang terletak di dinding kamarnya, ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil handung yang berada di dalam lemarinya.

Matanya mebelalak saat ia melihat cermin yang menempel pada pintu lemarinya.

"apa ini?" tanganya menyentuh sesuatu yang terdapat pada lehernya, sebuah luka, ya seperti sebuah luka tusukan yang sudah mengering.

Kibum kembali berpikir, ia teringat kejadian semalam dengan sosok pria yang tidak ia kenal.

"ini bukan mimpi? Lalu?" pikirnya

"KIBUUUM, CEPATLAAH" Lagi-lagi teriakan itu terdengar, Kibum bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, karna jika tidak? Tamatlah harinya dengan celetukan pedas seorang Kim Heechul.

The Royale Game...

Mata Kibum menatap menyeluruh pemandangan di sekitarnya, tangannya ia masukan pada saku mantel biru tua miliknya.

Ia menghela napas berharap rasa dingin ini berubah sedikit menghangat.

Putih, beberapa sudah terlihat putih karena salju, beginilah rasanya setiap awal musim dingin.

Kibum terus saja berjalan sampai langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu toko yang cukup besar disana.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." Sebuah sambutan hangat berbalut tawa terlontar pada seorang pria tua menyambut kedangan Kibum dari balik pintu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah orang tua tersebut, ya setiap Kibum datang dia selalu bertingkah seperti itu, memanggil Kibum tuan muda dan kemudian tertawa.

"kau butuh berapa karung lagi?" ucap seorang wanita tua yang tiba-tiba saja dating dari samping Kibum.

"Ryeowook bilang dia meminta 4 karung tepung terigu, 3 karung tepung beras dan 10 mentega." Kibum membaca catatan kecil di tangannya.

"baik, tunggu sebentar." Wanita tua bertubuh gempal itupun pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

Tempat ini memang selalu ia kunjungi hampir setiap saat, namun baginya tidak pernah bosan untuk melihat menyeluruh setiap sudut ruangan toko ini, meski setiap mata memandang kamu hanya akan disuguhi dengan bertong-tong tepung, beras dan semua perlengkapan memasak dan membuat kue.

Kibum terpaku tepat dihadapan jendela toko tersebut, matanya menyipit menegaskan sosok seseorang di luar jendela.

Kibum mulai mendekati jendela yang cukup besar di toko tersebut, mencoba mempertegas seseorang di ujung sana.

'dia?'

"semuanya sudah dikirim, tinggal pembayarannya." Sosok wanita tua itu menepuk bahu Kibum yang tengah sibuk menegaskan seseorang.

"ah? Baiklah semuanya berapa?" Kibum menoleh dan mulai merogoh uang di sakunya.

"semuanya 300 won." Ucap ibu tua.

Kibum segera menghitung uangnya dan pas semuanya adalah 300 won, Kibum memberikan uang di tangannya dan mulai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela.

'kemana dia?' Kibum terlihat bingung karena sosok yang ia lihat tadi menghilang begitu saja.

"masih ada yang harus di beli?" Kibum terkejut dengan tepukan pelan yang mendarat pada pundaknya.

"Tidak ahjuma, Gamsa nde." Kibum tersenyum simpul pada sosok ibu tua dihadapannya dan mulai keluar meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Ia masih menatap bingug sosok yang ia lihat, ia seperti mengenalnya namun entah dimana.

Dengan rasa penasarannya ia mencoba menghampiri tempat dimana ia melihat sosok pria tadi.

Terlihat disana adalah sebuah toko kecil dengan kaca yang cukup besar dan sebuah pintu kaca yng membuatnya bias terlihat jelas dari luar.

Kibum membuka pintu toko tersebu, matanya melihat menyeluruh kesetiap sudut ruangan seperti mencoba menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang mungkin.

"ada yang bias saya bantu tuan?" seorang pria berkacamata di balik sebuah rak kaca panjang terlihat tersenyum hangat kepada Kibum, Kibum pun membalas senyuman itu dan mulai menghampiri pria berkacamata tersebut.

Kibum terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat sesuatu yang terpajang di dalam rak kaca tersebut.

"itu adalah kotak yang berisi game online, kamu menyukai sebuah permainan yang menantang?" ucap pria berkacamata itu dengan nada yang lembut, dan tetap dengan senyum hangatnya.

"apa ini di jual?" ucap Kibum penasaran.

"Tentu, tapi sepertinya kamu sudah mempunyainya." Ujar pria berkacamata tersebut dan masih tetap dengan sebuah senyuman hangat terselip dari ucapannya.

Sementara Kibum terlihat bingung dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya.

"Aku pikir kau memang orang yang tepat." Pria berkacamata itu menatap Kibum intens, tapi masih dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

'orang yang tepat?' kalimat itu seperti masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

Kibum membungkuk sebentar dan langsung saja keluar dari toko tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

The Royale Game...

Kibum tergesa-gesa membuka sebuah pintu dan mulai memasuki ruangan di dalamnya.

"Ryeowook, jelaskan aku tentang game online itu sekarang." Kibum menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan ketika ia sedang seserius itu.

"Game online? Tapi aku sedang bekerja sekarang." Ryeowook terlihat bingung dengan sikap Kibum dan tiba-tiba saja dating ke dapur dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Oh? Kibum kau sudah pulang? Tadi ada yang mencarimu." Heechul tiba-tiba saja datang membawa sebuah nampan kosong kedalam dapur tersebut dan kemudian kembali meninggalkan Kibum dan Ryeowook ketika nampan di tangannya terisi penuh oleh kue yng ia ambil disana.

"setelah ini aku berjanji akan menjelaskan game online itu padamu." Ryeowook melepas tangan Kibum dari nampan yang ia pegang.

TBC..

Di runggu reviewnya ya say :3


End file.
